


Impossible

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [4]
Category: Short Circuit
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 4, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Johnny's, Stephanie's and Newton's life at the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

“Hold still, Johnny.”

“But, Stephanie, it tickles.”

Stephanie stopped trying to hose down Johnny 5.

“I'll bring you a towel and you clean yourself. Your aren't getting into the house like that.”

“Okay, Stephanie!”

The robot turned around and rolled away to look at the horses again.

Stephanie sighed and walked to the house. Super advanced, come to life robot who liked to play with dogs in the mud, Newton was having a field day with this. As he was with everything Johnny did.

He was fascinated by Johnny cooking, Johnny brushing the horses, Johnny getting the cat out of the tree. Stephanie thought she should feel jealous from time to time, he paid more attention to Johnny than to his supposed fiance. She had once tried to retaliate by dancing with Johnny, who was a lot better at it than Newton. She had gone to bed alone that night.

And she could just imagine what he'd be like when he found out that Johnny was ticklish. He probably wouldn't stop tickling Johnny for hours, just to see how it made Johnny tick.

Maybe she should send him out to try to clean up the mud covered robot. All that gunk couldn't be good for Johnny's electronics.

She didn't want to see anything happening to Johnny. He may have started out as a war machine, but now he was a gentle being, full of curious energy for anything around him. He needed a home and someone to teach him, and Stephanie couldn't say no to a creature in need.

Which had landed her at Newton's farm, with all her animals, a geek for boyfriend and robot.

A robot who had found an old plow earlier and was now dead set on trying to plow a field, she didn't want to imagine what he would look like after that. She hoped it wouldn't be worse than the dripping mess he was now.

She really would have to make Newton clean up Johnny, there was still an equally muddy dog to deal with. They could share the work, like they did everything else, if Newton wasn't currently obsessed with something new and “impossible” Johnny had come up with.

The large and extra-fluffy towel just gotten from the closet in hand, she went in search for Newton.

He had gone earlier to compare, once again, Johnny's new schematics to the ones he had originally created for the S.A.I.N.T.s, trying to figure out how the overload could have turned one lifeless soldier into one lively prospective farmer.

But Newton wasn't in his tinkering room. The schematics had been put back in their place, the room for once approaching an orderly state. A robotic hand waved at her, she found the things rather creepy. Body-less limps, at least Johnny had eyes and looked a little bit like a human.

Speaking of Johnny. She went to his room to check on the beans he was trying to grow. So far they were doing well and provided countless of hours of entertainment to Johnny, who would spend the nights, when Stephanie and Newton were asleep, watching them grow and enthusiastically reporting on their progress the next morning when Stephanie and Newton ate breakfast.

Finally she found Newton in the kitchen, a delicious smell tickling her nose.

“Hi, Steph. I made an apple pie. I think I should try to teach Johnny how to bake and wanted to make sure I knew what I'm doing.”

She remembered Johnny's last baking attempt, the pan cakes at her old home.

“Going by the smell you do know what you are doing. But before we can try it, Johnny needs a cleaning.”

Stephanie threw the towel at Newton.

“Careful, he's ticklish.”

“That's impossible!”

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
